


lost his mind; bc & lty.

by arrowthroughtheheart



Series: we're making history. [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Romantic Fluff, they're both confused tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowthroughtheheart/pseuds/arrowthroughtheheart
Summary: Maybe.





	lost his mind; bc & lty.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i-  
> NOBODY FEEDS MY STAYZEN HEART SO LOOK AT ME DOING IT MYSELF.  
> it's lowkey the first fluff i've ever put so much of my heart on so.  
> uwu  
> pls don't ask me how i think of them together, i also don't know uwu.  
> there isn't even a tag for mr chan and mr taeyong together and more absurd things have popped up i'm concerned.  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!
> 
> *this is the beginning aka part 1 uwu. or is it;)*

Bang chan is out of his mind.

No, no, he’s been out of his mind in a few occasions now. This one is slightly different, but not new. Honestly, what kind of situation would be new for him? He’s 30 years old, with a stable job and a life he’s content enough with. He’s been through; what he likes to assume - the worst out of his life already, hopefully, and he’s got back onto his feet again. Numerous times, actually, since that’s one of the many reasons of why he’s put aside what has been in his mind the longest.

Love?

Love.

He’s not saying he hasn’t had any for the past few years of his overly time-consuming career, of course. There were some people in the past, and there will be some more in the future, he’s sure of it. That’s one of his main problems, though.

Chan doesn’t know what dragged him into this mindset on the first place, but the choices he’s narrowed down at times where his eyelids won’t give him the time to sleep gives him enough reasons for his ego to be soothed. His mother, first of all. Bless Mrs. Bang, for she’s the voice of the few  _ small  _ list of reasons why Chan’s head has been wrapped around the idea of romance for some time. She’s been insisting the fact that he looks lonely, sad, worn out… and the list of how bad Chan looks without a significant other goes on. Luckily for Chan, though, the fact that his mother is all the way out there in Australia minimizes the witch hunt she could do to find him a love interest.

But that doesn’t minimize the curiosity he has about this exact topic. He doesn’t want more people to leave him in the future, to be really honest. He wants to  _ stay.  _ He wants to commit.

A few years ago, it would’ve scared the life out of him. Try grabbing that younger, passionate-about-music Bang chan and drag him into a room where you’re supposed to tell him to talk about the possibilities of marriage with someone he loves; and he’ll walk away right on that moment. He’ll feel like it’s too soon, and he’ll want to not meet anyone, ever again. He swore on his up and coming grave.

But that was him as a kid. He was a fool to think that he’d want to live alone forever, and to think that he’s  _ already  _ not fine with it by the early age of thirty really tells a lot about how fast his mood can change. 

_ No,  _ he reassures himself.  _ It’s not my mood changing, it’s my lifestyle. _

Although it’s not completely… wrong, there’s no significant change in Chan’s life either. So you can say he’s lying to himself, in a way.

But right in this moment, he’s still out of his mind.

A few hours ago, he was lying around on the couch of his dance practice room - ironically enough, since he hasn’t went inside for quite a while. He has reasons, though. Dance rooms reminds him of… the accidents. The countless arguments that led them to what they are now, changed what was once  _ Stray Kids  _ into… whatever they’re calling themselves right now.  _ Actual  _ strays?

And he hasn’t been needed for anything related to dance stuffs, weirdly enough - even though he has this neverending busy schedules with literally everyone and everything. Chan guesses that dancing just never really comes across his mind.

Which is a  _ lie. _

He used to enjoy it. He used to live and breathe it - although not as much as his kids-  _ the  _ kids… that used to choreograph their own songs under his watch; who would smile when the whole performance were ready to be performed, either smiling proudly or criticizing how the outcome looks like - but would enjoy it anyways since they’ve put their entire heart and soul into it.

He used to smile whenever someone looks up at him with pride and adoration. He used to-

And there’s that. 

Even lying on the couch of their old practice room was enough to  _ almost  _ break him down to tears, but he knows if either one of his friends or colleagues walk in to him crying in the dance practice room, Park Jinyoung would waste no time in contacting all of them… that are left.

He doesn’t feel like he’s ready for that. He doesn’t want to crumble in front of everyone that are  _ left.  _

He doesn’t feel like he’s ready to face his kids yet.

And so, Chan went outside of the very obvious and known  _ JYP _ building with his mask covering a half of his face, eyebrows knit together into a frown when he spots a few people behind the shades with their camera ready almost at all times. He’s used to it. He really is.

What he  _ isn’t  _ used to is the fact that someone is running away from some… rather passionate reporters.  _ Someone  _ very familiar, of course - Chan has seen every single idol ever and cracked a joke with all of them at  _ least  _ once in his life - but not that familiar that he has to squint his eyes for a while to recognize who he’s looking at.

The man is taller than Chan, and it’s obvious when he runs past him, leaving a trail of an even more familiar perfume behind as his big eyes peeked through his white cap, and caught Chan’s gaze on their way.

The man stops dead on his track, and Chan’s ten-and-over years of experience tells him that this man is currently asking for… help?

“Bang chan…  _ nim _ ?”

_ That voice _ , Chan thinks to himself, tilting his head a little bit further. Raspy and a little bit heavily accented with something that is so… uniquely him? 

_ Oh my god, is this- _

“L-Lee Taeyong?”

The man - Taeyong, we know by this point - widen his eyes, and for a second Chan thought he didn’t want his name to be exposed out loud in the middle of an almost packed street of a busy Seoul evening, but when Taeyong cracks a casual laugh, Chan calmed down a little bit. He has a cute laugh, it’s calming.

What.

“Uhm…” Taeyong mumbles, almost immediately rushing to Chan’s side, minimizing the movements of the reporters following him since now he’s with a  _ JYP  _ artist standing right in front of said building, and Chan could just shout for help when it’s necessary. Said reporters don’t want their cameras to be disposed harshly to the ground. Of course not. “C-can I ask for your favor?” Taeyong continues, fidgeting with his thumb. “I’m sorry if this is too much, I know I just met you- well not  _ really _ , you’re my friend’s friends’ friend, and I kind of knew you? But this is our first time meeting  _ each other _ , and I’m sorry that the first thing I ask of you is for you to help me, but-”

The older begins ranting, and Chan looks forward into his eyes in confusion. He hasn’t said anything and Taeyong is out here panicking. “No, no, it’s okay. I can help you. Wasn’t doing anything, anyway,” Chan offers the older his best smile, with his well-known dimples and everything, and it looks like it made Taeyong calm down a little - since the older is now doing the very Taeyong-like sigh before he tilts his head, with a small smile now decorating his face.

“I- I was wondering if I could talk to you here for just a minute. I’ve been going through some bad rumours and I’d really appreciate it if we can make it look like I’m going to see a friend…” Taeyong trails off, eyes hovering over looking at Chan and avoiding his gaze. “And the friend would be  _ me _ ?” Chan finishes, and he sports another fond smile when he sees Taeyong’s hair bounce with the way he nods. 

How adorable.

_ Wait, no, Chan. Older people are Jisung’s thing, not yours. _

“Won’t they interpret it as something  _ else _ , though?” Chan raises his eyebrows before bringing them down again to repeat just exactly the same action. He can’t help it, it’s his first instinct to respond with a joke. With everyone. Luckily enough, this slightly questionable joke - for a first encounter, okay - was not caught immediately by Taeyong, who looks like he’s lost when the sentence slips out of the younger’s lips. 

It took Taeyong a 2-seconds long ‘Hm?’ and a chuckle from Chan for the joke to register in his system, and by the time he’s all flustered and choking on his own non-existent saliva, Chan is already walking in front of him with his left hand intertwined with Taeyong’s right. 

“I’d like to talk, too! Let’s find somewhere to eat, though, okay? I’m starving and I would  _ really  _ enjoy eating more than just standing around.”

Taeyong looks down at Chan to find him smiling, the younger’s free hand rubbing on his stomach slightly to show how hungry he is. Taeyong nods, not knowing how to form words since - well, to be really honest - he’s never come first hand with someone this nice and open. What if Taeyong was trying to drag him into his scandals? What if Taeyong was trying to rob him? Why is Mr. Bang chan so willing? Why does he trust so much?

Lee Taeyong is 32, and he’s never felt someone  _ genuinely  _ grip his hand this tight just as a friend. He’s spent that much time living on the dark surface of the cold and unloving earth, and this is his first time being helped without the person having to show any signs of asking him a favor back. He’s scared, and he’s nervous. But Taeyong did what he had to do. Without Bang chan here right now, he was probably going to be cornered into an alley by these crazy reporters and get unholy questions like… where will you stay in your visit to Japan - or something.

He’s out of his comfort zone, and for once, Lee-friggin-Taeyong doesn’t find it bad. He doesn’t find the way Chan’s grip are on him menacing or laced with hidden meanings, yet he finds it soft and… comforting.

He finds Bang chan attractive because of it, and now he doesn’t know what to do with this information.  _ Fuck it _ , he’s going to leave before his manager goes out to find him. Right? 

“You’re fine with… me taking you out- for dinner! For dinner,” Chan corrects himself before Taeyong even realizes the double meaning behind his words, and the younger proceeds by looking up at him slightly. It’s not fear, it’s not the overpowering need to be the fake kind of kind, too. Respect?

Taeyong almost laughs at how rare he finds this kind of gaze from a  _ man _ , but either way - he’s still a stuttering shy mess every time he met Chan’s concerned eyes.

“Y-yes, of course!”

 

Chan peeks out into the dark and almost dim-lighted street on the outside of the store they’re currently sitting at, raises an eyebrow at a flustered Taeyong when his gaze returns upon the older. Taeyong’s cheeks are now slightly tinted with pink, but that might just be the alcohol they’ve been quietly drinking and the slight embarrassment from sharing same stress they get from looking after their  _ kids.  _

Neither of them has ever thought about bonding like  _ this _ , with each other, especially - since they’ve never been in the same room with each other for longer than 30 seconds, and literally all their eye-contacts have been accompanied with casual laughter over something they both saw - and that’s where they think it’ll end. But it doesn’t, surprisingly enough, and Chan is more than happy for this one chance he got on earning  _ yet  _ another new friend.

Chan was about to cut Taeyong’s story short when he manages to peek out of the window and discover what time it is, but the older looks like he’s really enjoying himself in telling his stories out loud. His eyes are lit and filled with little soft sparkles, his hands move here and there while he tells stories, and his sweater paws make him look even… smaller. The amount of softness Chan could find within Taeyong’s soul is undeniably high, and yet, here he is. Trying to not lose his mind.

“Did you know I  _ literally  _ thought you were my age,” Taeyong sips the final drops of  _ soju  _ he wasn’t supposed to have but drank anyways when Chan looked away for like… one second. “Oh, really now?” Chan replies, dragging the ends of his sentences to make him look a little bit more intimidating on Taeyong’s point of view. It kind of works for a short while when Taeyong decided that his words were way too mean for the younger as he frantically shakes his head and wave his hands around. “I don’t mean it in a way that means you look old-”

Taeyong isn’t able to help his thundering heart.

Have you  _ seen  _ this guy?

Bang chan is literally  _ the  _ guy he’s dreading to see the most - and not because he doesn’t like the younger. It’s for the fact that he likes him too much. Who wouldn’t, to be fair, since he’s out here looking like  _ that  _ while having the heart of gold literally everyone is in awe of, but Taeyong is  _ sure _ of one thing. That one thing being the gigantic and enormous long-ass crush he’s been having on the younger.

He asked around.

From Jaehyun to Seokmin, from Seokmin to Yugyeom, from Yugyeom to Jihyo, Jihyo asked Bambam and that’s how literally almost everyone in this world  _ ever  _ knows about his tiny adorable fondness over Bang chan and how poorly he shows him on a real day to day meeting - but none of those friends he’s asked has ever really given him anything concrete to start out in.

No.

All he got was backlash -  _ a playful one, of course, all the 97-liners love Taeyong like their own mother  _ \- and a lot of unwanted but still received Chan content from all these people involved.

And Bang chan himself - in his own flesh and blood - is sitting in front of him  _ with  _ him for the past few hours with that smile on. That smile, that fucking smile. The way Chan leans over to one side when he has to laugh or chuckle about something Taeyong finds stupid about himself, and the way he leans forward onto the table when he failed to hear something Taeyong whispered, the way he looks back at Taeyong with  _ those  _ eyes Taeyong looks at him with.

_ Stop being so fucking suggestive, Mr. Bang, what the fuck do you want?  _ Is something Taeyong would say if, he’s allowed to utter his unusual gay thoughts out loud. 

“So,” the younger’s sudden intrusion shocks Taeyong as he gets startled on his seat.  _ Oh shit, he’s looking at me like that again.  _

“Do you still want to continue sitting there and looking at me, or should I drive you home?”

By the time the night ends, let’s say that Taeyong was sure that he won’t be able to sleep at all. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much, and his hands are clutching his heavy bag he’s been keeping really tight near his chest to keep them from exploding with the warmth that is overflooding, but he didn’t. He slept like a baby.

 

_ Now  _ Chan is really losing his mind.

A few moments ago, he was losing his mind from having the nicest heart this world could ever give anyone - not daring to say ‘no’ to such a soft and fear-filled request by this beautiful human being he hasn’t met as a friend before, and being glad by doing so.

He’s not going to lie the whole day, okay?

It was flattering. 

There’s more than enough confirmation from the world about Lee Taeyong and how much of a beauty he is, inside and out, and how a lot of people seem to put down rose petals on the road he’s supposed to walk on just because they believe in him being the good person that he is as much as Chan believes in his Lord and Saviour, Jesus. But that’s not a bad thing.

Chan himself always aspires to be someone that great. He’d always looked up to people who people praise, who got nods of approval from the public’s eyes, people who bring smiles to everyone’s faces every now and then.

To top it all off, Mr. Lee Taeyong has been the talk of the town for almost over ten years now.

He’s all kinds of diligent, he likes to share what he has - and even when he doesn’t have anything he tries his best - and he’s  _ also  _ good looking.

Okay, that’s the last lie Chan is going to tell himself, he promises.  _ Sorry, Jesus. _

Taeyong is attractive. The way he sat was attractive, his slightly feminine but with a strong tinge of masculinity scent that only he has was attractive, the way he glances at Chan when he thought the younger wasn’t looking was, also… shamelessly attractive. This is weird.

Chan had this strict principle of not taking any interests just from a short, few hours of meeting - but then again his conscious told him that he made that principle up by accident because his brain panicked when Taeyong accidentally leaned closer to his side from the sudden cold breeze that attacked them when they stepped outside the restaurant. The  _ store.  _

Whatever you want to call it, it’s a thing. 

There’s a slight itching in Chan’s heart to take the older out on a fancy restaurant date where he can actually respond with more than just his fond smile and googly eyes, but then again - can he actually call this guy?

Taeyong is 32, and he’s got a couple of years under his wing on experience already, and the last thing Chan wants in a committed relationship is himself being a burden to the other. He doesn’t want it, and he’s sure an independent guy like Taeyong wouldn’t want it.

But then again, the older did end their date with a peck on Chan’s cheek followed by him cooing about how soft it looks.

Taeyong might be a little drunk, but was he really?

He managed to put his phone number in Chan’s phone, though. Successfully, too.  _ Interesting. _

The thought alone made Chan laugh at himself, the overwhelming emotions and anxiety from deciding whether or not he’s going to call the older before the day ends rushes back to him, and Chan figures out that he regrets ever promising to himself that he won’t ever fall in love ever again. Maybe mother was right.

And maybe Taeyong  _ is  _ inside his room, regretting the fact that he did not restrain himself and why he just went in and peck the younger’s cheek like that, and he didn’t even try to cover up the fact that he was blushing while doing so. And maybe Taeyong is giddily waiting for a phone call.

Maybe.

 

*

 

“H-hello?”

_ … _

_ “Well, that was fast. Were you expecting for me to call you?” _


End file.
